


Walking on Sunshine

by JusticeTaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Split Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeTaylor/pseuds/JusticeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Matt would struggle to balance his two lives as a lawyer and a vigilante. But when he was hit by a magical blast that causes him to separate into two beings—Matt Murdock and Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files since last year, and I encounter this website this year so I decided to put it up. I only written it as a one-shot, but if I get much more plotted details and ideas, I will consider writing more chapters.

Matt would never admit that he was going through stress. Between his two lives as Matt Murdock the lawyer and Daredevil the vigilante, it’s not easy. Even after Fisk was left behind bars, the crime rates went a bit higher, and Matt had to hunt down every single bastards associated with Fisk.

He would walk to work with minor bruises (but thankfully the suit was much more durable, so he didn’t have the worse injuries), just a hint of scrapes or cuts. Karen would fussed over him while Foggy would stare at him disapprovingly. It was rare if he got serious injuries like broken ribs and concussion. Very rare.

“Matt, are you OK?” Karen sounded concern as Matt entered the office.

“I’m fine,” He gave her a small smile.

Their firm was receiving a lot more clients and Matt had to work everyday with his coffee refilled every hour, working on each case. On lunch breaks, Matt would take a nap while Foggy dragged Karen out to eat—yeah, thanks for covering me Foggy—He wasn’t getting enough sleep when he still continued to do his nocturnal activities.

After he declined to go with his friends at a bar, Matt would go back to his apartment and put on his Daredevil suit and continue to hunt down those criminals, smugglers, human trafficking, drug dealers, and thieves. He would never say that he enjoyed the thrill of using his fists to knock down those bastards, and he would grin in delight as he listened to their frantic heartbeats in fear of him.

But regardless of that, it made Matt tired. He returned to his apartment, and collapsed on his comfortable, silky bed and only have a few hours of sleep before work. It’s the same routine again and again. Get up to work. Case. Coffee. Small chats with his friends. Nap. Case. Apartment. Punching the hell out of those criminals. Leaving them to Brett. Sleep. And again and again.

“Man, you got to take it easy,” Foggy grimaced, leaning against the desk close to Matt as they sip their coffees. Karen was late again.

“I know what I’m doing,” Matt said tiredly.

“Tell that to your eye bags. It’s only because of those glasses that Karen hasn’t noticed it yet.”

Foggy was still uncomfortable about Matt’s nocturnal activities, but he would get worried sometimes of the bruises Matt received everyday. Thankfully, it was minor injuries. Still, no matter how much he badgered Matt to take some rest and eat more meals, Matt would not listen.

“Dammnit Matt!” He threw his hands up in the air. “You are going to get yourself killed out there if you don’t take care of yourself.”

Matt bristled a bit, “Foggy—“ he warned.

“No,” Foggy snapped. “You go home. Take a day off. Get some rest and if you don’t, ninja or not, I’m going to kick your ass and then drag you back to your apartment.”

Matt hopefully glared at his direction but he complied as he walked back home to take some rest. The tension between him and Foggy were still there, but they really tried to move forward. It wasn’t getting easy when there were a lot of clients and Matt had to miss some of the appointments and cases.

The next day, Matt did the same routine again and again. Exhaustion plain on his face from the lack of sleep. And his knuckles bruised.

…

Matt, in his Daredevil getup, was standing by the edge of the roof, cocking his head to the side as he sensed a battle below. There was some kind of woman with magic(?) fighting against Thor, who was trying to hit her with his hammer.

He had a feeling he shouldn’t interfere, and this was way beyond his borders. He dealt with grounded stuff, but aliens and magic? No, he would leave that to the Avengers thank you very much. There was nothing he could do. The people around this area were evacuated and Thor had made sure to keep the opponent in the same area, and do less damage as he could.

Maybe he could offer some small assistance, but magic was something he didn’t imagine he would face head on and it might rather left him vulnerable, so to speak. Magic was unpredictable and he rather not think too much of it when his Catholic mind was making his head spin.

Where the hell were the Avengers?

Something suddenly knocked him to the chest that sent him 30 feet away and his breath knocked out of him as his back hit the brick wall. Then darkness surrounded him.

…

Matt slowly blinked his eyes, the pounding of his head fading quicker than he thought. Huh, no concussion. He slowly got up and then frowned when he realized something as the breeze blew upon his face.

He wasn’t wearing his Daredevil suit but his ordinary white shirt, black tie, and grey suit with black shoes. His brown hair was ruffled. There wasn’t any injuries at him at all, even the old ones he received for weeks, and that was strange. The last thing he remembered was some kind of blast that knocked him out. Magic?

“I hate magic.” He grumbled.

Then he froze when he sensed another heartbeat just right in front of him. A familiar heartbeat he would recognize anywhere. The smell of blood, and shaved crème.

The person in front of him groaned as he slowly got up, holding his ribs. Then he froze, as if sensing his prescene.

“What the—“ both men began, and then stopped themselves.

Matt Murdock stood in front of himself. Daredevil.

…

“So we got hit by some magic,” Daredevil grumbled as he paced back and forth in the apartment while Matt sat on his couch, listening to his footsteps.

It turned out that the magic must have somehow split himself into two beings. One Matt Murdock and Daredevil. It turned out that Daredevil cannot take off his cowl, nor his suit. He was somehow stuck in that outfit. It was best for the sake of their sanity to call themselves(?) as their side identities.

“Well we can’t ask Thor for help, or the Avengers.” Matt pointed out. “Maybe this is temporary.”

It was weird that he was talking to himself(?), and even listening to his own heartbeat. They couldn’t understand how this was physically impossible, but it was magic. Unpredictable.

Daredevil paused. “If this doesn’t wear off in the next 24 hours, we are calling the Avengers.”

Matt nodded. “So we just go back to our lives? I go by day as a lawyer and Matt Murdock while you do our thing.”

…

It occurred to Matt that this was the first time for a long while he had a good night sleep. He answered his phone, and assured Foggy that he was fine and had no injuries. Then he took a bath, and put on his dark suit and blue tie, and ate his leftover meal he had yesterday.

He walked past Daredevil, who was asleep on the couch, and grabbed his cane and glasses before walking out of his apartment and to work.

…

Foggy looked up as the door opened and Matt stepped inside. His eyes narrowed as he scanned up and down. There was no injuries and it didn’t look like Matt was exhausted. In fact, he looked like he had a perfectly good night rest.

“Morning Matt,” Karen grinned, sitting behind her desk as Matt settled his cane by the front door.

“Hey Karen,” He gave her a small smile.

“Did you hear the news about Thor in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Aliens, gods, and magic, what’s next?” Foggy scoffed.

“Ghost?” Matt grinned.

Foggy shuddered at that idea as his best friend, “Oh shut up man, you never know if those things existed, and I will blow your kitchen if that actually happened.”

The atmosphere in the room was refreshing and filled with laughs and smiles, and Matt was relaxed as he discussed with Foggy about the case, and in an hour later, they went to the court where they would meet their client.

In the end of the trial, they won the case and Foggy was saying “Buyah!” while Matt laughed, holding onto his arm as they climbed down the front stairs. His best friend declared drinks for lunch as he shook his head in amusement.

Matt had never felt so relaxed in his whole life since the day he left Landman and Zack.

…

Daredevil grumbled as he slowly got up, and then he winced at his injuries. He had broken ribs today after kicking those drug dealers by the dock.

He checked the clock, and it told him it was 4:32 pm. He might have been asleep for 10 hours. It was frustrating that he couldn’t do anything today, so he thought doing something like his injuries. He grabbed the first aid kit by the cabinet and prepared for his ‘self-heal’ time.

…

Foggy was surprised that Matt accepted the invitation to drink with them at Josie’s at night. It had been awhile since he saw Matt carefree and relaxed with easy smiles.

“OK, what gives?” He whispered to him as Karen went to get their drinks.

“What?” Matt grinned at his direction.

“You’ve been in a good mood lately, and you didn’t went out Daredevil last night. Unless…” His lips widened into a smirk and his best friend chuckled, elbowing him to the side.

“No, no, it wasn’t a girl.”

“Hmmm.” Foggy didn’t believe it.

Matt sighed. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to tell Foggy, but then their friendship was still tense from the revelation he had told and Foggy was still uncomfortable to discuss about his night activities. But he did promise him that there would be no secrets between them, no more lies.

In all honesty, Matt was enjoying his day. He may have been worried about his counterpart at the beginning, but he slowly forgotten about it. He could focus on his work, and share jokes with his friends, and Matt had realized that he missed this. He had been so exhausted for the past few weeks, that he wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Remember what happened last night? With Thor and this…sorceress?”

“Yeah.”

“I—“ His voice was cut off when there was huge bang outside. People started scrambling up and Matt could hear a giant, metallic footsteps that must have weight more than 500 hundred pounds.

“It’s a freakin’ robot!” Foggy hissed.

The people were watching through the window. Clearly they realize it was not safe to step outside and they watched with their breath hold. Thor suddenly came down from the sky and landed right in front of the robot.

Everyone cheered as Thor spun his hammer and threw it against its chest.

Matt then sensed another heartbeat, a familiar one.

“What are you doing?” He whispered, knowing that his counterpart would hear him. Actually, he knew what he was going to do.

Daredevil joined Thor to the side, and Matt could sense Foggy’s jaw dropped.

“Need some help?” Daredevil chimed.

“Yes, I would need your assistance, Devil of Hell’s!” Thor boomed. Then two men dodged to the sides as they avoided a fire blast from the robot.

“What the hell?” Foggy glared at Matt.

“I’ll explain later,” he muttered, hoping for his buddy to keep silence when Karen was here.

“You better be.”

Foggy watched as the two heroes fought off against the giant robot with kicks and flips. Daredevil was the one distracting it while Thor sneaked up behind the robot and smashed the head with lightning. The shokewave nearly blew everyone away and the glass had now cracks, even Daredevil was blown a few feet back.

“That was awesome!” someone cried, and everyone cheered.

He watched as someone dressed up as Daredevil walked up to Thor and talked. The copycat frowned and Thor patted his back, nearly knocking the wind out of him with a big grin on his face.

Daredevil then disappeared to the alley and Foggy slowly turned  to Matt, who sighed.

He had a lot of explaining to do. At least the spell was temporary, from what Matt had heard.


End file.
